Cell Test
by FantasticFanatic87
Summary: Set in season 1. T-Bag rapes Michael and Michael tries to keep it a secret from Lincoln.


Abruzzi and his gang surrounded Michael. Michael's breathing quickened.

"John, don't do anything stupid."

Abruzzi laughed.

"Look who's talking. Now why don't you tell me about Fibonacci's location, and I don't have to unleash...him." As he spoke Michael watched T-Bag slink out of a corner. His face paled.

"Hellooo, pretty," drawled T-Bag, enjoying the fear in his new prey. "I told you I'd make you pay, didn't I?"

"John...Don't do this." Michael begged. Abruzzi paused. Perhaps this was too harsh on him. But then he remembered his kids.

"Where's Fibonacci Scofield? I'm done playing games."

Michael swallwed.

"I can't tell you."

John sighed, and turned to T-Bag.

"You have a 15 minutes." With that Abruzzi and his gang left. Michael turned to leave with them, but then the door slammed back shut.

"Uh, uh, uh, pretty," said T-Bag with a sneer. "You're not getting away from me that quickly." Michael felt Bagwell's eyes on him, scanning him up and down.

"You do have the finest ass I've seen in a long long time,"Theodore whislted. "And you're body...gonna be a shame to hurt it. Why don't we get to the loving first?" He started to unbuckle his pants. Scofield was shaking. He had read about this, but he had hoped against hope that he would be able to sweet talk his way out of any dangerous situation, while remaining calm and collected. That was his strategy to outsmart the men in here. But now, that strategy was eyed the knife. T-Bag picked it back up.

"Nuh uh, pretty. Now, I suggest you kneel." Michael stared at him straight in the face.

"No." Damn it, his voice shook a bit.

"No?" T-Bag inched closer, flinging the blade back and forth. "NO?"Michael flinched as he felt Bagwell's breath on knife was against his cheek. "Now, I would hate to ruin that pretty face of yours, Scofield," he drawled as he pressed the knife against the skin. Michael visibaly gasped. "But I will if I have to." He pressed harder, and then grabbed Michael's collar. "Now, KNEEL."

Michael felt his knees buckle, and cringed at T-Bag's truimphant laughter.

"That's it...that's it. You'll learn your place, pretty." He pressed Michael's face against his uniform. "Have you ever sucked cock before?"

Michael closed his eyes. This..this wasn't happening.

"No." No, and he didn't want to start. Especially with T-Bag.

"Now, I can be real gentle with you, you know," Bagwell adviced. "This is your first time. I wouldn't want to...damage you in anyway."

"How considerate," Michael found himself sneering. Bagwell laughed.

"Yes, well I can allow that little slip of there. Now...I am going to slide my cock in your mouth. I'll let you get used to that feeling, but don't bite me. You bite me, and things get real ugly real, real fast, you get that?"

Michael shuddered, and T-Bag repeated the question harshly.

"Yes," murmured Scofield and Bagwell grinned, clearly enjoying this.

"We don't have long, but doesn't mean it can't be fun for you too. Maybe after this, we can start being friends, hmm? I'd like that, pretty."

Michael tried to ignore T-Bag's words. Just get it over with. In less than 15 minutes it would alll be over. Maybe T-Bag would use that whole time to talk about it. But no such luck. Without a warning Michael nearly choked as he felt Bagwell's cock slide inside his closed lips. True to his word, Theodore didn't move it. But the idea of it.. Being T-Bag's slave was so sickening Michael almost threw up.

"See?" T-Bag purred, getting harder by the minute. "That wasn't so bad, was it? Now, it's time for the fun stuff. Sorry, pretty, but can't go slow. Only got 10 more minutes. And I want that sweet ass of yours, too." Michael closed his eyes as Bagwell grabbed his hair.

The next five minutes was hell on earth for Michael. He sobbed on the inside as Bagwell's cock thrust in and out. Thankfully T-Bag didn't cum in his mouth.

"I want it in your ass," T-Bag had chuckled, and then turned him around. Michael flinched when his pants fell down. He shuddered as he felt Bagwell's cock on his asshole.

"God you're so tight, Scofield, so tight and pretty and mine. The southern accent drawled in Michael's ears, and taunted rammed his cock into Scofield, and Michael spent the last 5 minutes trying not to scream. He was limp when Abruzzi found him, and jumped at John's touch.

"Now, now, fishie, I'm sorry it had to come to that. I'll ask you about Fibonacci when you can talk more. I hope Bagwell spared your tongue."

"Oh I did," laughed T-Bag. The voice terrified Michael. "Far too talened of a tongue to go to waste." Abruzzi and his men laughed, and that was when all went black.

Michael woke up in the infirmary.

"The guards found you," Sara Tencredi informed him as he woke. She stared at him. "Your pants were down. You've been raped." It wasn't a question, but a statement. She placed her hand on Michael, who flinched. She bit her lip.

"Michael, please tell me who was."

He said nothing.

"Michael, I can't protect you if you don't tell me."

"Then you can't protect me, no one can," sighed Michael. He then looked at her and gave her a sad smile. "Don't worry, I've gotten pretty good at protecting myself. I can take care of it."

If only Sarah believed him.

Lincoln knew something was wrong with the way his brother was walking towards the fenced yard.

"Michael?" He quickened his pace."Michael, what the hell?" He saw his younger brother was shaking, and anger coiled inside of him. "Did one of those bastards..."

"I'm fine, Linc." Michael was getting to be a pretty good liar. Burrows almost believed him.

"Like hell, you are! That's it. We're done with this act...I'm not going to live with myself if you get killed!"

"And you're not going to live at all unless we do this," snapped Michael. "I can handle it, Linc."

"Just tell me." Lincoln's breathing quickened. "Did...one of them hurt you?" Michael's silence said it all. "Those sonsofbitches. I'll fucking kill every last fucking one of them." The strings of curses Lincoln let out were only a small comfort to Michael. "My God Michael, look at you I...it's as if they..."Lincoln stared at him in horror. "Did one of them rape you?"

Michael sucked in his breath. Goddamn it, he hated lying to his family.

"No." But if Lincoln found out, he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

"I don't believe you." Rage was in Lincoln's eyes. " .the truth."

Michael steaded his breathing. This was the ultimate test. He looked at his older brother straight in the eyes. He had to lie, for Lincoln's own sanity, as well as for Michael's. Lincoln would become too unglued. He saw the rage in his brother's face, and knew what he had to do.

"No, no one raped me, Linocln. I can take care of myself, I promise."

He had to take this secret to the grave, no matter what happened.


End file.
